1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving chip, a driving chip package having the driving chip, a display apparatus having the driving chip, and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a driving chip capable of preventing driving chip defects, a driving chip package having the driving chip, a display apparatus having the driving chip, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatuses have various advantages, such as thinner thickness, lower driving voltage, lower power consumption, etc., compared to other types of display devices, such as cathode ray tube (“CRT”) devices, plasma display panel (“PDP”) devices, etc. Therefore, LCD apparatuses are used in notebook computers, monitors, televisions, mobile phones, etc.
An LCD apparatus includes a display panel substantially displaying an image, a source printed circuit board (“PCB”) generating a plurality of driving control signals and a plurality of power signals for driving the display panel, and a plurality of driving chip packages electrically connecting the display panel to the source PCB.
Each of the driving chip packages includes a driving chip and a line substrate having the driving chip mounted thereon. The driving chip provides various driving signals for driving the display panel in response to the driving control signals and the power signals that are provided from the source PCB.
A plurality of input terminals receiving the driving control signals and the power signal and a plurality of output terminals outputting various driving signals for driving the display panel are formed on a first surface of the driving chip. Here, a power input terminal receiving the power signal is disposed at two end portions of signal input terminals receiving the driving control signals.
As the power signal applied through the power input terminal is used in a level shifter, an amplifier, etc. of circuit cells formed on the inside of the driving chip, a power line for electrically connecting the power input terminal to the circuit cells is formed on the inside of the driving chip.
Due to the positions of the circuit cells, a distance variation between the power input terminal and the circuit cells is generated, so that the line resistance of the power line may be varied.